Sometimes the flock has stupid ideas
by Fangs-is-mine-4ever
Summary: This story was going to be just a one shot but i decided to make it a whole entire story of crazy stupid things that the flock would do. ok so read and enjoy. Some storys may have fax and some niggy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey? This is my first one shot so I'm going to try to do it as best as I can. Ok so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't want to!**

**Gazzy: say it or I'm going to blow up your house.**

**Me: fine I'm not James Patterson so I have no write to claim Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel as mine.**

**Fangs pov**

"Gazzy!"

I heard Max yell as Gazzy ran out of her room with her diary. Gazzy is so going to get it! Nobody is aloud in max's room unless you have a dead wish. I wonder what she writes in her diary. I bet she talks trash about us in there when we make her mad. Like that one time when we were flying and Gazzy comes flying right on top of her and just falls on top of her. She was so pissed that she threatened to feed him to the erasers. He was so scared that she was serious that he did not pull a trick on her till now. Hmmm? I wonder if I can get my hands on that diary.

"Fang! Catch." I look over to where Gazzy was and see max right on top of him trying to get the diary.

"Gazzy I'm open"

"Fang I'm going to kill you! Give me that diary now."

"You have to get it from me first!"

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Iggy catch!"

"Huh? Catch what?"

"Max's diary! Dude I wish you could see her face it is funny!"

"Well pass her diary on over here!"

"Iggy I will bash your head into the wall if u do not give me my diary now!"

"Max since when did you have a diary? I mean I expected Nudge and Angle, but you that's kind of weird."

"Wow look around Iggy were all weird we have freak in wings and powers!!!! Now give me my diary!"

"Fang catch!"

Oh crap! I do not like that look on Max's face. She is so going to kill me!

"Fang hand over the diary now and I will not kill you."

"Gee max I would but why would I want to ruin Gazzy fun?"

Ok so what is so important in this diary that she does not want me to read?

"Duh fang it's so obvious that she wrote about you in it."

"Ok angel how many times do I need to tell you not to read my mind? And why on earth would she write about me in it?"

"Because she likes you! Man you need to read that diary."

"Ok max ill make you a deal I will give you your diary if you let me read."

"Why on earth would I let you read my diary for?"

"Because you love me."

"You are not going to read my diary!"

"Fine I won't, but Gazzy will."

"I rather have you read it than Gazzy."

"So is that yes?"

"I guess but you can't tell anybody else what is in my diary! Do you promise?"

"Sure whatever."

"Why is he the only one aloud to read it for?"

"Because you're going to be too busy untangling yourself to read it."

"Oh crap!"

Gazzy just never learns does he? I wonder what's written in her diary.

June 21

Today I and Fang went flying around to pass time. I started thinking about how his smile real lightens up a room, and how he should smile more often. But don't tell him that I like him. That will just make our friendship weird. I mean what if he does not like me back than I would have to leave the flock. And we cannot have that happen. But than what if he does like me than who knows what would happen I just wish that somebody would tell me what to do. Or maybe Angle can get him to tell me that he likes me, only it's true I don't want him to be forced and all that stuff. Ok well Angle and Gazzy are fighting I better get down there before the kill themselves, it's possible.

Sincerely Max. R.

**HAHA! That's funny. My voice Sally Sue says that max is just too desperate. And I said she is just jealous that Max's voice does not like her. Do you know how weird it would be for to voices to go out? Lol. Ok so see that pretty purple bluish color? Press it a dancing leprechaun will come out and dance! JK! Not but serious leave a review and I will love you forever!!!!**


	2. Attetion

Hey all my faithful readers! Ok so after reading all of your awesome reviews. I am going to make to it a whole story and just not a one shot. But im thinking of making it a whole entire story of one shots ok so tell me what you think of this idea and hope you keep on reading 

Love truly

Me!!!! 


	3. elevator ride

**After reading everybody's awesome reviews!!!! I'm going to make it a collection of one shot!!! I'm like totally sorry for misspelling Angles name; I had like a lot of math homework that night about angles so I had angels on my mind so once again I am sorry about that! And I have trouble with grammar so just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: ok let's just get this done with, I don't own Maximum ride because I'm not James Patterson **

**Claimer: I own every stupid idea that is in this chapter! **

MAXS POV

"Max, can we please stay in a hotel tonight I don't think I can stand to sleep on the cold floor of a cave again? How about you won't you just love to lay your head on soft feathery pillow and sleep on a soft bed that has a 120 stitch count I mean how soft would that be? Oh and a big fluffy blanket"

"Can somebody please shut her up?" Sure Nudge we can stay in a hotel but I do not want you guys to expect this every night." Anything just to keep her quite. And I guess after what we been through the past couple of days they deserve it.

"Fang look on your laptop for a Hilton INN."

"Max do you think that they have a pool there? Cause we still have our bathing suits from Hawaii and we could go like swimming and everything."

"Angle more than likely they have a pool, but you can go swimming tomorrow."

"Wait Max did you say we could go swimming tomorrow? Does that mean we are staying there a couple of days?"

"Yep Gazzy, but you guys have be quite and not to disturber other guest or where leaving, and that goes for everybody."

"Does that mean that Gazzy and I can't blow up anything?"

"Iggy, do you even have to ask that question?"

"Max there is a hotel in the next town."

"Ok you guys we got rooms 345, 347, and 349. Nudge and Angle get room 345, Iggy and Gazzy get room 347, Fang and I get room 349."

"Max are you sure that's very apposite for you and fang to share a room, I mean who knows what's going to happen?"

"Iggy if you don't shut up I am going to kick your butt in to the next century!"

"Max don't ruin your and Fangs night!" He asked for it now. With one quick move I punched him in the jaw and sent him seeing stars.

"Owe! Max what was that for?"

"For being an idiot now go take a shower before dinner."

"Fine mother." After he went inside till rubbing his jaw, what can I say I punch hard. When I got to my room I saw that there was two beds with cream colored blankets that have pink flowers on them. The walls were a light creamy yellow, and the room has a white carpet. There was also a flat screen TV, with an Xbox hooked up, a table with two chairs, between the two beds was a night table with a phone and a lamp. After I took a shower I went to get the flock to eat dinner. After having a big meal made up of shrimp, lobster, steak, ribs, pork and anything else you can imagine we decided to go for a walk.

"Max can we take the elevator down stairs? Please, please, please,?"

I looked around to see what the flocks reaction was, Gazzy and Iggy were having a silent conversation and gazzy was laughing on the inside, Fang looked bored, Nudge and Angle were doing bambi eyes.

"Fine I guess we can take the elevator." I pressed the elevator button, oh did I mention we were on the top floor? When the elevator finally got here I noticed that there was 7 other people in the elevator along with us.

"Excuse me?" I heard Iggy ask this couple.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering how long have you been together?"

"I'm so sorry, my little brother does not know that some things are personal."

"It's ok." Uh how long till we get to our floor it's so hot in here."

"Hey don't I know you? Yeah I know you, aren't you the person that stole my cookie? You owe me a new cookie! And my mommy bought me that cookie when I fell off my bike and scraped my elbow! I want a cookie now! And it better be a sugar cookie!"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Great now I see why she wanted to go on the elevator, good thing were on floor 21!

"I'm talking about you stealing my cookie! And how you owe me a new one!"

"Monique shut up!" Nudge just looked at me like I grew four heads.

"Excuse me! But do you know who I am?" great now I hear Miley Cyrus and we can only imagine what that means."

"I said do you know who I am! If nobody answers me I'm going to go all Miley on you! Once again do you know who I am?" I need to find some way to shut them up!

"Ding" oh yet look our floor!

"Guys get out!"

"But Max it's not our floor."I shot them all a look and they scrambled out before I stepped out I turned around and said sorry for my brothers and sisters behavior.

When the door closed everybody started laughing besides me. I looked at them and said

"We are never taking the elevator again!"

And then we all started laughing.

**What did you guys think? I thought it was ok. But if you guys want me to redo it just tell me and I will. Ok so if u have any ideas tell I and I will see what I can do. Also tell me what I can improve. **

**Ok so rock on! **


End file.
